villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non Disney Villains
A spin-off tournament created by N/A. What sets it apart from the others is that it focuses on heroes fighting the villains and not villains fighting each other Match-Ups: Rounds so far: 16: PART ONE 16: PART TWO PART 1: Round 1: #Buford vs Scar #Perry the Platypus vs Ratigan #Candace vs Maleficent #Ferb vs Jafar #Isabella vs Ursula #Phineas vs Dr. Facilier Round 2: #Buford vs General Woundwort #Ferb vs Rameses #Baljeet vs McLeach and Clayton #Isabella vs Rothbart, Ruber, and Claudandus #Candace vs Frollo #Perry the Platypus vs Grundel Toad #Phineas vs Sid Phillips Round 3: #Buford vs Oogie Boogie #Ferb vs Drake and Captain Hook #Baljeet vs Shan-Yu #Perry the Platypus vs Gaston #Isabella vs Madam Medusa #Candace vs Jenner #Phineas vs Rasputin Round 4: #Baljeet vs Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto #Ferb vs Prince Froglip #Buford vs Edgar and Meowrice #Isabella vs Yzma #Candace vs Thrax #Perry the Platypus vs Scar Snout #Phineas vs Emperor Zurg Round 5: #Baljeet vs Sharptooth #Ferb vs Captain Gantu #Buford vs Hexxus #Isabella vs Clavious, Zelda, and the Queen of Hearts #Candace vs Sarousch #Perry the Platypus vs Shere Khan #Phineas vs Scroop Round 6: #Candace vs The Grand Duke of Owls #Stacy vs Syndrome and Vector #Ferb vs Tzekel-Kan #Isabella vs Morgana #Buford and Baljeet vs Brer Fox and Warren T. Rat #Perry the Platypus vs Martin Brisby and Kazar #Phineas vs Silver Round 7: #Buford vs Saluk #Ferb vs Carface and Red #Candace vs Alameda Slim #Isabella vs Cat R. Waul #Baljeet vs Chernabog #Perry the Platypus vs Victor Quatermaine #Phineas vs Preed Round 8: #Buford vs Cruella DeVil and Amos Slade #Baljeet vs Lumpjaw/Mok #Perry the Platypus vs Wiseguy #Candace vs Joe the Pilot Fish #Isabella vs Napoleon #Ferb vs Lord Barkis Bittern #Phineas vs Forte Round 9: #Major Monogram and Perry the Platypus vs Nuka #Buford vs Willie the Giant #Candace vs Steele #Phineas vs Mok #Baljeet vs Warp Darkmatter #Isabella vs Blackwolf #Ferb vs Pete Round 10: #Baljeet vs Queen Grimhilde #Perry the Platypus vs Backson #Candace vs the Prince #Buford vs Aunt Figg and Claudia #Ferb vs Preed #Isabella vs Lady Tremaine #Phineas vs Syndrome Round 11: #Buford vs The Titans (Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan, and Cyclops) #Major Monogram vs Ratcliffe #Baljeet vs Lord Maliss #Pery the Platypus vs Lucifer #Ferb vs El Supremo #Isabella and Candace vs Ludmilla #Phineas vs Vector Round 12: #Buford vs Zira #Baljeet vs Nekron and Zygon #Perry's Friends vs the Forces of Ratigan and Grundel #Perry the Platypus vs Ratigan #Candace vs Grundel #Ferb and Irving vs Merlock #Phineas vs Drake Round 13: #Candace vs Tai Lung and Makunga #The Forces of Buford vs the Forces of Lotso #Baljeet vs Pain and Panic #Phineas vs Commander Rourke #Perry the Platypus vs Vincent #Isabella vs Ronno #Ferb vs Mad Madam Mim Round 14: #Buford vs Stinky Pete the Prospector #Bajeet vs Jafar #Ferb and Irving vs Cat R. Waul #Isabella vs Messina #Perry the Platypus vs ZigZag #Candace vs Madame Medusa #Phineas vs Professor Screweyes Round 15: #The Battle of Russia: Part 1 #The Battle of France (aka Paris 1910) #The Battle of London #The Battle of The Grand Duke Of Owls Castle #The Battle of Russia: Part 2 Round 16: #Buford vs Hades #Baljeet vs Rothbart #Candace vs Shan Yu #Perry the Platypus and Major Monogram vs Vincent #Ferb vs Scar #Isabella vs Mother Gothel #Phineas vs Rasputin (Re-Match: The Final Battle) PART 2: Round 1: #Buford VS Stormella #Balijeet VS the Duke of Zill #Candace VS The Penguin #Perry The Platypus VS Max #Ferb VS Garland #Isabella VS Carface #Phineas VS Jasper and Horace Round 2: #Balijeet VS Scratch & Grounder #Ferb VS Baron Silas Greenback #Isabella VS Darla Dimple #Perry The Platypus and Major Monogram VS Evil Manta #Candace VS The Baroness and Shego #Jeremy VS Marvin McNasty #Phineas VS Valmont Round 3: #Buford VS The Wall Wonker #Perry The Platypus VS Formeless MinionsThe Formless Minions #Stacy VS Nasty Jack #Jeremy VS Captain Vinager #Balijeet VS Captain Hook #Ferb VS The Witches of Morva #Phineas vs The Fearsome Five Round 4: #Buford VS the Hyenas #Baljeet VS Plankton #Perry the Platypus VS Lord Shen #Candace VS The Beagle Boys #Jeremy VS The Shark #Isabella VS Knuckles #Phineas and Ferb VS Jack Spicer Round 5: #Perry the Platypus VS Drake #Buford VS Tobe and his ninjas #Baljeet VS The Red Guy #Ferb VS General Woundwort #Isabella VS Muriel and Floyd #Candace VS Demona #Phineas VS Fat Cat Round 6: #Buford VS Muji #Baljeet VS Mok/Shere Khan #Perry the Platypus VS The New and Improve General Woundwort #Ferb VS Sabor #Isabella VS Demona #Major Monogram VS Shan Yu #Phineas VS Cat R. Waul Round 7: #Perry the Platypus VS Prince John #Candace VS Ring-Ring #Buford VS Black Powder #Bajjeet VS Felicia #Isabella VS Mumm-Ra #Ferb VS The Black Bear #Phineas VS Ratigan Round 8: #Buford VS Prince John #Baljeet VS Ian Hawke #Isabella VS Red #Perry the Platypus VS Kaa #Ferb VS the Hyenas #Phineas VS David Xanatos #Candace VS Nuka Round 9: #Perry the Platypus VS The Quarrymen #Buford VS Odin (Erik Hellstorm) #Phineas VS Mojo Jojo #Baljeet VS The Chameleon #Candace VS McLeach #Isabella VS Vermimous Snaptrap #Major Monogram VS Alameda Slim #Ferb VS Claudandus Round 10: #Baljeet VS Fright Knight #Buford VS Admiral Zhao #Perry the Platypus VS The Shredder #Dr. Doofenshmirtz VS Scar Snout #Ferb VS Skulker #Irving VS The Beagle Boys #Candace VS Macbeth #Phineas VS Mumm-Ra and Mirage (NOTE: Phineas will get turned into a horse) Round 11: #Buford VS The Witches of Morva #Perry the Platypus VS Plankton #Major Monogram VS Clavius #The Forces of Perry VS The Forces of the Horned King #Ferb VS Alameda Slim & General Woundwort #Baljeet VS Mojo Jojo #Stacy VS Princess Azula & Prince Zuko #Isabella and Candace VS The Weird Sisters #Linda and Lawrence VS Warp Darkmatter Round 12: #Buford VS The Forces of Bling-Bling Boy #Baljeet VS Amos Slade #Isabella VS Prince John #Ferb VS Forte #Perry the Platypus VS Judge Claude Frollo #The Forces of Candace VS The Forces of Ratcliffe #Major Monogram VS Percival C. McLeach #Linda and Lawrence VS Edgar #Phineas VS Ian Hawke and the Queen of Hearts (NOTE: Phineas will get banished in limbo with Rothbart) Round 13: #Perry the Platypus vs. Dr Pablo Motos #Candace and Stacy vs. Madame Zelda #Peter the Panda vs. Dwayne #Ferb vs. Tai Lung #Major Monogram vs. Makunga #Linda vs. Ludmilla #Isabella vs. Aunt Figg #Buford vs. Scar (Re-Match) #Baljeet vs. Lord Maliss (Re-Match) Round 14: #Lawrence vs. Lord Maliss #Linda vs. Queen Grimhilde #Perry the Platypus vs. Gladys #Baljeet vs. Mok #Buford vs. Gaston #Candace vs. Jafar and Dr. Pablo Motos #Linda vs. The Chameleon #Major Monogram vs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz vs. The Ringmaster #Ferb vs. Shere Khan #Isabella vs. Kong and the Herman Brothers #Phineas vs. Rothbart (NOTE: Rothbart will get out of Limbo instead of Phineas) Round 15: #Perry the Platypus vs. Scar #Buford vs. Prince John #Baljeet vs. Cat R. Waul #Candace vs. Madame Medusa #Isabella vs. Ursula (Re-Match) #Ferb vs. Dr. Pablo Motos Round 16 (Final Battle): #Baljeet Vs Hades #Lawrence and Dr. Facilier #Buford Vs Mok #Perry the Platypus Vs The Horned King #Isabella Vs Scar and Ruber #Candace Vs Captain Hook #Ferb Vs Xanatos #Major Monogram Vs Snaptrap #Linda Vs Rothbart and Aunt Figg #Phineas Vs Claudandus and Frollo (NOTE: Rasputin will come back to life and the second war has ended) PART 3: Category:Spin-off Factions Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Article stubs